1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for generating an ultrasonic image, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic image generating apparatus which enhances a frame rate and a resolution of an ultrasonic image used for medical purposes, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a noninvasive method, a medical ultrasonic imaging apparatus may provide anatomical and functional information relating to an interior portion of a human body in real time without causing any harm to the body. Therefore, the market related to the medial ultrasonic imaging apparatus is gradually growing.
A conventional ultrasonic medical imaging apparatus may provide information relating to a cross-section of an interior portion of a human body as a two-dimensional (2D) image by using a one-dimensional (1D) array transducer. A three-dimensional (3D) image may be obtained by acquiring volume information relating to the interior portion of the body while mechanically moving the 1D array transducer.
However, the above method for obtaining a 3D image based on the mechanical movement of the 1D array transducer may have a constrained performance in aspects of a temporal resolution or a spatial resolution relating to a corresponding image forming rate. Accordingly, there is an increasing interest regarding technology which is capable of acquiring a 3D image by using a 2D array transducer.
In order to practically apply advantages of a 3D image which is acquired by using a 2D array transducer, a frame rate and a resolution of an image may need to be simultaneously enhanced. A conventional system may have some deficiencies in relation to enhancing both factors.